


30 seconds

by cheshire_kingdom



Series: With me here, you don’t have to be invincible [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, kageyama may have been bullied in the past but that's only implied, the quiet sort of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshire_kingdom/pseuds/cheshire_kingdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is confronted with a sleeping Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 seconds

“Hey dumbass, are you done stretching ye- “

Crossing the threshold to the gym, Kageyama groaned. No, no, he wasn’t. In fact, he was asleep. In his gym clothes. ON THE GYM FLOOR.

Well, partially on the floor. Hinata was on the other side of the gym, his head and upper chest somewhat leaning against the wall, while his stomach and rest of the body had disagreed with the wall and found more comfort on the floor. Obviously knocked out and doing his best to meld into an uncomfortable 90 degree angle, as far as Kageyama could tell.

He and Hinata had asked to stay after the main practice session to practice more receives and quicks, but Hinata had had an early start to his day… had to pedal pretty far to get to school in the morning… suffered through a grueling conditioning session during main practice…. it looked like it’d all finally caught up to him. It was rare to see his short boyfriend, a creature of ever-constant motion, energy, and “Uoowaahhh’s,” be – finally – so utterly still.

 

Rare for everyone but Kageyama that was.

 

Kageyama sighed. When Hinata crashed, he went from 1000 to 0 in as much time as it took for him to make a new friend. So, like 30 seconds. Drawing people in without knowing he was doing it and jumping and sprinting from one side of the court to the other, and literally – out like a light the next.

Kageyama glanced at Hinata again, contemplating his next move. After a few seconds of hesitation, he quietly made his way across the gym to the sleeping boy. Slipping his sports jacket off his shoulders, he folded it into a somewhat respectable bundle and lay it down. Staring at it for three seconds, Kageyama decided to pat up the sides to give it a bit more volume. His glance shifted to Hinata.

 

Another few seconds passed. Kageyama stood, with his hands at sides, thinking about how to go about doing this.

 

Finally, he knelt. Then...very, very gently, he peeled Hinata from his ridiculously contorted position against the wall and shifted him fully onto the ground, tucking the jacket under his head.

There. It made for a dumb pillow, but it was better than nothing.

 

 

Kageyama rose up from his kneeling position, then padded over to the cart full of volleyballs that’d been waiting for them. Practicing serves for the next say, 15 minutes or so, would be enough time for a decent nap. Then Kageyama would be fully in his right to shake Hinata awake and get back to drilling him on those crappy receives he still had so much trouble with. Ok, good plan.

With a volleyball grasped firmly in both hands, Kageyama closed his eyes to visualize his jump serve. He’d toss it up right there, get a good running start, and then with his hand -

– THUNK. An unexpected sound reverberated through the empty gym.

What.

He was good at volleyball, but not THAT good. He hadn’t even thrown up the ball yet. Kageyama opened his eyes to find the ball still firmly in his hands and a question on his tongue. What the.

His gaze swept through the gym, and upon finding the probable source of the noise, Kageyama sighed and dropped the volleyball back into the cart. Hinata had somehow rolled off the makeshift pillow and off to side. His head had made contact with the wall, making the loud hollow thunk that had interrupted Kageyama before he could even make his first serve. Of course. And now his limbs were all over the place, one arm caught awkwardly under his stomach and the other propped up on a nearby volleyball.

Of course.

 

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered under his breath. Hinata was going to wake up with cramped up arms, adding to his cramped up neck and body and brain of course and was going to ache all over and be absolutely useless for the rest of practice, maybe even for tomorrow - !!! Kageyama walked over to Hinata again, and stood for a few seconds, looking exasperatedly down at him.

Finally, Kageyama knelt for a second time. This time though, he sat next to Hinata then scooted all the way so that his back was up against the wall. Then, determinedly, Kageyama grasped Hinata by the waist and drew the sleeping boy to him. Hinata must’ve been exhausted, as he barely shifted as Kageyama lay him against his own chest, and tucked Hinata’s head under his own. Just as determinedly, Kageyama tucked Hinata’s two arms into his lap, and then enfolded them with his own.

There. A miniature napping fort for the dumbass. At least he wouldn’t wake up all sore and bruised.

If anyone had ever told Kageyama he’d been doing for this another person just a year ago, he’d have thought them to be making fun of him. 

 

 

Caught up in his thoughts, Kageyama relaxed against the wall, allowing Hinata to sink against his chest and his arms and legs to wrap a little more comfortably around the boy in front of him. He watched the hands of the clock tick on the wall across from them. The leaves as they blew across the entrance to the gym. Then, finally, the quiet rise and fall of Hinata’s chest.

The dumbass must’ve already gotten enough sleeping in because Kageyama had to play pillow for him. Just a couple more seconds, he thought. Then, they would go back to practicing what they both love best. 30 more seconds - then he'd wake Hinata up, and not in this position of course. Nobody would ever know. Just.. 30 more… seconds….

\----

“Hey Yamaguchi, do you think you could tell Kageyama and Hinata to sweep the rightmost corner of the gym before they leave?” Sugawara called over shoulder to the 1st year, grabbing his knee guards and throwing them into his bag.

“Sure, where can I find them?” Yamaguchi paused in his movements, turning to his senpai.

“They should already be in the gym. I know Kageyama had to pick something up from the office, but he should be back now....Thanks a lot by the way, I have to run to another class and only remembered just now.”

“No worries! I’ll go now to let them know!”

Sugawara waved a quick “thanks!” and was out the door. Yamaguchi motioned to Tsukishima, who in true form was already packed and ready to go, that he could on forwards without him. Tsukki shook his head, pulling his headphones out from his bag, indicating he’d wait for him.

Yamaguchi grinned, then let himself out of the room to walk back towards the gym. It was only when he was three-fourths of the way there that he realized something very, very unusual.

It was too quiet.

All he could hear was cicadas... where were sounds of volleyballs, or “gwahhs”, or excited shouts punctuated by near clockwork shouts of “dumbass”?

Did they go home already? Or… oh no, had Hinata finally done it? Annoyed Kageyama so much to the point that he’d kill his own boyfriend and bury him somewhere?

Ok, that last bit was a bit of a stretch, but sometimes you couldn’t tell what Kageyama was thinking. Hinata had always been the more openly affectionate one and it’d always been difficult to know if it’d actually been him or the old “king” who’d actually confessed first. Or if Kageyama even cared for Hinata beyond his volleyball abilities. Hinata was so innocent…!!!

Worried, Yamaguchi found himself picking up his steps…

\----

…and a few seconds later, his mouth up off the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> kagayama was the one who woke up sore, not only because he was sleeping upright against the wall, but because despite hugging hinata, the little bugger still liked to flail about as much as he likes to snuggle in his sleep. Who’s the dumbass now.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway... I never got why some people say Kageyama and Hinata are a bad ship because they don’t support one another. Because that’s all they do. Insult each other one second, but then in the other, instantly recognize when the other is panicking and say just the right things to get them to calm down. Kageyama’s awkward love is even quieter, because while he rarely is the center of attention like Hinata is, he’s always there to help Hinata when he’s less than 100%. And whether or not the ship ever actually becomes canon, I think at least this element already is. Kageyama's 30 seconds may seem slower than hinata's, but it's no less genuine. 
> 
> This is the first thing I’ve written that hasn’t been for class or an application in like…10 years. wow. i'd love comments if you have any <3 Thanks for reading!


End file.
